What He Wanted
by TraitorTatara
Summary: He wanted death... I gave it to him.


This story contains boy X boy. You no like. You no read. You no complain. Got it?

Ugh... When are they finally gonna put character filters in? I wanna see if there's any other TsumeXHige on here. Anyway, please review: It's the only thing that keeps authors typing.

Disclaimer: The evolution that took place among the finches was not as straightforward as these morphs make it seem. We have sped up the evolutionary process dramatically, by several million times, and left out intermediate forms that may have existed. However, these morphs are not merely the stuff of fantasy. We based them on a molecular phylogeny (relationships determined from DNA) produced in the following research paper: Petren, K, Grant, R B & Grant, P R 1999. A Phylogeny of Darwin's Finches Based on Microsatellite DNA Length Variation. Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, Series B: 266 (1417): 321-329.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go on, do it. Kill me."

There it was.

The challenge.

The confession.

The six simple words that he had repeated countless times and yet had never received the answer he wanted.

Never felt the sharp pain of claws or a knife through his throat.

Never felt the warmth of blood gushing down his body.

Never…

He smiled, a small, sad twist of the mouth done out of regret for things he didn't remember.

It was a strange and unfitting gesture, contradicting his challenge, revealing his sadness.

It was the mournful grimace and hopeless eyes that went with it that caused whomever it was directed at to turn and run.

He knew that that was why no one had ever taken him up on his offer: just the fact that he was alive was proof of that.

But he couldn't help it.

He wanted to show them how tortured he was by living, how he lacked to courage to finish himself off, how he needed them, how his life was in their hands: How they had complete power over him…

But such power was frightening, too frightening for them, they would always flee, and then he would cry, salty, bittersweet tears dripping into his open mouth, taunting him with their taste: So much like blood, so much like death, so much like failure…

This time was different though, Tsume did the opposite of what all before him had done: he walked forward, the soles of his shoes strangely silent against the blood-soaked concrete floor.

He stopped just in front of Hige and simply looked at him, his eyes distant and unreadable.

The same eyes that always filled with fear and horror before their owner turned away, ran away, going anywhere but towards the brown wolf and his strange craving for death.

But his eyes remained empty, even as he reached forward and pulled Hige's face into his, pressing their mouths together in a familiar kiss that they had shared many times before, in the blindness night brings.

His tongue slid over lips and teeth, tasting the Hige's mouth and teasing him with varied light and hard touches, tricking him into responding, entangling their tongues in the warmth of Hige's mouth, ignoring the surprised gasps from the human and the look of jealousy on Toboe's face.

Tsume panted into his mouth, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and sweat trickle down his face before he slowly withdrew his tongue. Unconsciously, Hige's tongue followed into Tsume's mouth to be greeted with a taunting lick.

He pushed farther in, only to scream in pain as Tsume bit down hard, fangs sinking in deep.

He tried to pull back, but only succeeded in tearing his own tongue in half, leaving the bloody meat in Tsume's mouth.

Tsume spat it out onto the already stained floor, then wiped the blood off his chin before raising his arm high above Hige's head.

"I'll miss you" he said, hidden emotions spilling out of his eyes in the form of tears.

They hit Hige's face, mixing with the blood: Sadness and Death intertwined.

Then Tsume's claws came down, and he finally tasted Death's sweetness in the tears.

Tsume pulled his arm out of the dead wolf's body, tears now running freely down his face, and turned to face the shocked pair watching him, their eyes asking the question that their mouths couldn't form.

He answered it, his voice surprisingly even, a regretful grin that mimicked Hige's on his face.

"It's what he wanted."

Above them, Jaguara kept dancing with a smile on her face as Cheza began to scream…


End file.
